


The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

by brielle_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Multiple, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Sisters, Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brielle_19/pseuds/brielle_19
Summary: Follows the Black family through the years leading up to/during the first wizarding war.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Narcissa Black: The Summer of '71

**Author's Note:**

> Black Family 1971:
> 
> Bellatrix Black: 17 years old; 7th year
> 
> Andromeda Black: 16 years old; 6th year
> 
> Narcissa Black: 14 years old; 4th year
> 
> Sirius Black: 11 years old; 1st year
> 
> Regulus Black: 10 years old

Thursday 27th August, 1971

"Cissy are you even listening?" Narcissa's oldest sister Bellatrix asked her.  


"What? Oh, um what did you say?"  


"Get yourself together we're going over to Aunt Walburga's for tea." Her sister replied, giving her an annoyed look.  


Narcissa was rolling her eyes internally but just nodded at her sister, a sign she was good to leave her alone. Narcissa had never been fond of her father's sister or her husband, but her distaste for her aunt had grown ever since her younger cousin received his Hogwarts letter. She had never seen Walburga so uptight, fussing over every little thing Sirius did, trying to train him into the perfect son before he left. 

_Yeah, like that's going to happen. Have you met the kid? ___

__Narcissa begrudgingly got up from her spot on her bed and walked over to inspect herself in her bathroom mirror. Her eyes scanned the countertop until she found just what she was looking for. A silver handled hair brush with white bristles and ruby red roses on the back. The brush may have seemed insignificant to anyone else, but it was Narcissa's most prized possession. As she started to comb through her silky blonde hair, she heard footsteps coming towards her._ _

__"I see you're still liking that brush I got you," Said none other than Narcissa's favorite older sister, Andromeda._ _

__"Of course I still like it," Narcissa said, sighing. "It's beautiful and a gift from my favorite sister. Could it get any better?"_ _

__"Well," Andromeda said with a muffled laugh, "Don't let Bella hear you say that."_ _

__At that, Narcissa smiled as she returned to making herself up. After her hair was smooth enough for her liking, Narcissa started on her face, covering any trace of imperfection with a light powder. She had never been a fan of makeup herself, but there was no way she could risk a trip to her aunt's place with a blemish on her face. No, even Narcissa wasn't that stupid._ _

__"Cissy," Andromeda said with a hint of impatience to her voice, "You look wonderful now let's get going before mother has a fit."_ _

__"Ok Dromeda just one more thing," Narcissa replied as she finished coating her lips with a cherry gloss._ _

__"Alright," Andromeda said, grabbing her sister's hand. "You look perfect, let's go."_ _

__The sister's walked together, hand in hand out of Narcissa's room down to the foyer where their mother and eldest sister were waiting for them._ _

__"There you are," Druella Black said with her pointed voice as she reached out to brush something off of Andromeda's dress. "What have I taught you girls about being on time? Your aunt will have a fit if we make her wait."_ _

__"Sorry mother, it was my fault, I was distracting Narcissa," Andromeda replied without meeting her mother's eyes._ _

__"You should know better, Andromeda. You are turning 17 soon enough, if you can't follow simple directions you'll never get anywhere. You'll just turn into a family disgrace. You don't want to end up like Uncle Alphard now do you?"_ _

__Andromeda looked down and shook her head which seemed to be good enough for Druella._ _

__"Bellatrix, you take Andromeda and I'll side along Narcissa. That should be simple enough."_ _

__"Really," Bellatrix replied with wide eyes. "I only just got my license last year and I've never taken a side along that far."_ _

__"Are you not capable? Was I over compensating your abilities?"_ _

__"No," Bellatrix piped up quickly. "No, I'm plenty capable. Dromeda?" She said reaching out and grabbing her sister's hand._ _

__Before Narcissa could even protest that Bella did not in fact know what she was doing, the pair had disapparated to where Narcissa could only hope was their Aunt's house._ _

__Without speaking, her mother grabbed her hand and with a gut wrenching pop, they were standing in the middle of the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place. To Narcissa's delight, the first faces she saw were those of her sisters who were sitting up on the couch next to her. She gave them a little wave before going over to join them, sitting herself in the middle of the two girls._ _

__"You're late," Came the voice of none other than Walburga Black who was walking into the room with her two dark haired sons in tow._ _

__"Yes, I'm very sorry Walburga. Just some communication issues on their part," Druella said pointing her head over at her daughters. "It won't happen again."_ _

__I'm sure it won't." Walburga snapped._ _

__"Kreacher!" The slightly crazed woman shouted._ _

__"Yes, Mistress," Replied the sharp looking house elf who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._ _

__"Go fetch some tea for Druella, Miss Bellatrix, Miss Andromeda, and myself," Walburga ordered._ _

__Narcissa gave Andromeda a certain look at that request. The Black matriarch’s tea time was sacred and “only for adults”. Bellatrix had only recently been allowed to join, since becoming of age, but Andromeda was still only 16._ _

__“I wasn’t aware I was joining you,” Andromeda said, keeping her voice ever so stable and poise, something Narcissa would always admire about her._ _

__“Yes girl, if you can keep up. You are about to start your sixth year, it’s well past time you started preparing to take on your role as a member of this family.” Walburga retorted._ _

__“Narcissa,” Her mother said turning to her youngest daughter, “Why don’t you take the boys out to the garden?”_ _

__Narcissa gave her sister an encouraging smile before abandoning her seat on the couch to go fetch the boys who were still standing in the front of the room._ _

__As she caught up to them, she linked arms with her cousins before whispering, “Shall we?”_ _

__“Yes please,” Sirius joked back, fighting a smile._ _

__As the three walked out of the drawing room and encroached on the garden, the younger of the boys, Regulus, looked up at Narcissa and asked, “Can I go up to my room? I’ve got a book up there that I want to finish.”_ _

__“Always such an introvert, Regulus,” Narcissa quipped. “I suppose that would be alright. Just don’t tell your mother, I think she wanted me to keep an eye on you.”_ _

__“Sirius is the trouble maker, he’s who you ought to worry about,” Regulus jeered before turning around as the other two got to the door._ _

__“You know Sirius, a little birdy did tell me you’ve become quite the trouble maker for my aunt,” Narcissa said gesturing towards the other room before walking outside._ _

__“What can I say,” Sirius drawled. “I’ve got to give her nine months worth of memories for when I’m off at Hogwarts. We can’t have her forgetting about me now can we?”_ _

__“No,” Narcissa grinned, “That would be a tragedy.”_ _

__The young boy followed as Narcissa walked over to the bench, looking for a place to sit. As they sat down, each seemed to take a minute to breathe in and absorb the air without the stress of parents, siblings, and new school years._ _

__“Narcissa?” Sirius asked, interrupting Narcissa’s daydreaming._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“What’s the sorting ceremony like? I know you have to put a hat on, but is that all? Mother won’t tell me anything, says I ought to be smart enough to figure it out. Regulus was telling me-”_ _

__“Sirius,” Narcissa interrupted, “Come down. Whatever Regulus said it was probably just to scare you, remember he doesn’t know any more than you do. Look, the sorting really is quite simple. All you have to do is put the hat on, then after a moment or two it will shout ‘Slytherin!’”_ _

__“What if I’m not in Slytherin?”_ _

__“Oh come on, every Black for the past 300 years has been a Slytherin. You might be a bit of a handful, Sirius, but even you aren’t that special. Anyways, you shouldn’t let your parents hear you say things like that. If they think you don’t want to be a Slytherin-”_ _

__“I didn’t say that Narcissa, I just mean what happens if I’m not. But I get it, I’ll be a Slytherin, nothing to worry about.”_ _

__Narcissa gave her cousin a dreary smile. Despite the chaotic facade he put up, she knew that the boy was just as scared as any of the rest of them had been before going off to school for the first time. Sirius’s case had been even worse because of how isolated his parents kept him from the world. The only kids he had ever been allowed to be around were those that were related to him, and as far as Narcissa knew, he didn’t know of anyone who he was going to be starting school with._ _

__“Sirius,” she said, taking her cousin’s hand. “You’re going to be alright. You know that don’t you?”_ _

__Sirius just nodded at his cousin as she continued, “Hogwarts is the most wonderful place I’ve ever been. The castle is absolutely breathtaking and you’ll meet some of the most amazing people in the whole world.”_ _

__“Really?” Sirius asked with wide eyes._ _

__“Yeah kid. I’m sure by the time you come back home for winter break you’ll already have more friends than you know what to do with.”_ _

__“Thanks Narcissa,” Sirius said, feeling slightly better about the ordeal._ _

__“Anytime,” Narcissa said with a smile as she got up from the bench where they were sitting and walked back towards the doors. “Come on, they’ll be done in there anytime now and we have to fetch Regulus before we go join them.”_ _

__“I’ll go get him,” Sirius exclaimed as he raced past Narcissa into the house._ _

__Narcissa had always tried to be especially kind to her cousins considering what they had to deal with at home. Her parents had their flaws, but they were saints compared to Walburga and Orion. She could hardly stand visiting her aunt once a month for tea, she wasn’t sure how Sirius could live with her for 11 years while maintaining his lively persona._ _

__As Narcissa walked back into the house, she saw Sirius and Regulus standing there waiting for her. She smiled at the boys before making her way back to the drawing room where the rest of their families were and motioning for them to follow._ _

__When the three of them entered the room, Walburga’s sharp gaze snapped in their direction._ _

__“Good, I was just about to send Kreacher for you. Looks like you’ve managed to do something right,” Walburga scoffed at Narcissa._ _

__“Narcissa, come take my arm,” her mother said to her. “It was nice to see you, Walburga. Same time next month?”_ _

__“Yes Druella, that will do.”_ _

__Narcissa gave a final wave to the boys before going to take her mother’s hand. Before she could even open her mouth to say a proper goodbye to her aunt, she felt a twisting feeling in her gut and was standing in her living room._ _


	2. Sirius Black: The Train Ride of '71

Monday 1st September, 1971

Sirius woke up to a sharp pain along his lower back. It took him a moment to remember the events of the previous night that had led to his newest injuries. He wasn’t even sure what set his mother off, one moment the two were arguing over something insignificant, the next there was an all out screaming war until Walburga turned to a more corporal use of discipline. 

As he maneuvered his way out of bed, he tried his best not to pull apart the loose badges his brother had helped him apply the night before that already seemed to be falling apart. 

Sirius couldn’t believe that he had let Regulus see him like that. Sirius Black had one goal and one goal only in life, keep Regulus safe. Usually Sirius dealt with the aftermath of Walburga himself, but the lashing of last night was oh so wonderfully located that Sirius couldn’t reach the spot without assistance. 

Sirius carefully removed the bandages so he could further inspect his wounds. He was pleasantly surprised when he looked in the mirror to see his back healing much nicer than he ever could have expected. Regulus, ever so horrified at the sight of his brother, had stolen some herb he called “dittany” and placed it under the bandaging. Sirius would need to go thank his brother later. He would have loved to ask him for more, but he wouldn’t want to risk Regulus getting in trouble. Sirius was tough, he could take whatever Walburga had to dish out, Regulus couldn’t. 

Sirius did his best to re-cover his wounds himself, not wanting to wake his brother. After he was bandaged to his liking, he ventured into his closest, where he picked out simple black robes to wear until he was sorted later in the day. His mother would be disappointed that he didn’t wear the stuffy green ones she picked out, but upsetting Walburga was one of the only things Sirius had to live for. His cousin had assured him that everything would be better once he got to Hogwarts, and he couldn’t help but hope that was true. 

Sirius glanced up at the clock on his wall. He still had time before his mother would be calling him down to leave for the Platform. He might as well go make sure all of things were together, he wouldn’t want to go down to face Walburga before he was sure everything was in place. As he was refolding his ties for the tenth time, the shadow of a small boy caught his eye.

“Reg? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” said the small boy who was cowering in the corner.

“Well come in then. Don’t let Kreacher catch you lurking, Merlin knows he’ll report you for one thing or another.” Sirius said to his brother.

“Sirius,” Regulus said sternly as he plopped down on his brother’s bed. “What happened last night, has that happened before?”

“I’m alright Reg,” Sirius said, avoiding the question. “Really, I changed the bandages this morning and it looks a million times better already. That stuff you gave me last night really worked wonders.”

“Right,” Regulus grumbled. “You should have told me sooner, I could have helped you. How long has that been going on?”

“What, you mean mother’s hatred of me? I don’t know Reg, you’ve always been the prodigal son.” Sirius joked.

“This isn’t funny. Maybe I should talk to her? I mean she might listen to me. What about dad, does dad know? Maybe you should tell dad,” Regulus rambled, trying desperately to help his brother.

“Reg, I’m going to be gone soon enough anyways. I’ll be about as far away from her as I can get in just a few hours.”

“Right,” Regulus said, reaching into his back pocket. “That reminds me, I got you a bit more of the dittany. I’m sorry there's not more but if I take too much she might get suspicious. Just wait until tonight to use it, you’ll want to savor it and what I gave you yesterday should last for a while.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Reg,” Sirius said before gently pulling his brother into an awkward embrace.

“It’s the least I could do,” Regulus said with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius probed.

“Nothing, it’s just- promise you won’t forget me while you're off becoming some first year stud at Hogwarts?”

“Regulus, I could never forget you. You're my brother you know. Plus, Christmas isn’t that far off, I’ll be back before you know it,” Sirius reassured his younger brother. “And in only a year, you’ll start school and we’ll be together again.”

“I can’t wait! I wish they would just let me start a year early,” Regulus complained.

The boys dove into a brotherly argument over whether Regulus was smarter than Sirius. As they quipped back and forth at each other, they got to experience a rare moment where their only issue was a joking rivalry. Even though he would never admit to anyone in his family, sometimes Sirius wished he was a muggle. Granted, he didn’t know much about them, but the ones he had been able to watch outside his window all seemed to be having a better time than he was. It was so bizarre to him, to watch the way muggle parents interacted with their children. He had never seen a wizarding couple treat their children with even a sliver of the kindness and patience the way muggles did. His mother would say it was just because muggles were the inferior species who didn’t know how to raise children properly. He didn’t think she was right. Who knows why muggles seemed to be more capable of a kindness that he had only ever experienced from two people in his life; his brother and his cousin Narcissa. Maybe magic just wound wizards so uptight, maybe muggles really were biologically softer, Sirius didn’t know.

“Boys!” shouted Orion Black. “Regulus, Sirius, are you in there?”

“In Sirius’s room,” Regulus yelled back.

Orion came barging into the room with his wife, who looked more pressed than usual, in tow. Orion didn’t look at either boy directly, why would he? They were below him, he didn't need to bother with the children. That was Walburga’s job.

Walburga, on the other hand, gave Sirius a cruel glare that only softened slightly as she turned to look at her younger son.

“Regulus,” the boy's mother started, “What are you doing in here?”

“I came in to help Sirius finish packing his things,” Regulus replied right on cue.

“Couldn’t even pack a trunk by yourself?” Walburga sneered.

“Do you need something?” Sirius hissed back.

“Watch your tone with your tone!” Orion snapped at his son. “I will not tolerate you talking to my wife that way.”

What, you mean your cousin that you love to openly express your distaste for? Sirius wanted to say. Insulting Orion would be like having a death wish so Sirius just kept his mouth shut and waited for his mother to continue.

“As I was saying, you boys need to come and get breakfast and then we should be going.”

“Yes mother,” Regulus said with his head down.

The boy's parents walked out of the room, Walburga huffing and glaring at her oldest son before leaving. 

“C’mon Reg,” Sirius said to his brother gesturing to the door. “We might as well get this shit show on the road.”

“Language Sirius,” Regulus said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grabbed his trunk before walking out his bedroom door with his little brother in tow. As he made his way to the kitchen down the stairs, breakfast courtesy to the family house elf Kreacher was sitting out on the table. 

Sirius stuffed his face full with eggs like he hadn’t eaten in days. Walburga glared at him for his lack of manners, but didn’t say anything. As if he could read his mind, Kreacher was at his side as soon as he was finished to clear his plate. 

“Sirius,” Walburga said to her son after his plate had been taken. “If you're done with your food we need to get going. I won’t have you being late on your first day.” 

“All right, I’m coming.”

Sirius went over where his family had been standing. Regulus was holding on to Walburga’s hand, ready to apparate. Sirius’s father was standing next to his trunk, holding out his hand for his son.

“Are you ready to go son?” Orion asked.

Sirius nodded at his father while taking his outstretched hand. With one hand holding on to his son and one holding the boys trunk, Orion apparated them onto the platform.

Sirius felt nauseous, he had never liked apparating much. He’d always sworn that he would never get his apparition license, to which Walburga told him to toughen up. He straightened his robe and gave himself a blank face to keep Orion from being able to read him. 

Just a moment later, Walburga and Regulus appeared from what seemed to be thin air. Sirius grabbed his trunk from where his father had set it down when they landed and moved over to be closer to his brother.

“Boys,” Walburga turned to her son’s, “Follow your father and I.”

Orion begrudgingly accepted his wife’s hand, if only for appearance’s sake, and they walked through the wall onto the platform. As they ventured out of their son’s views, Regulus turned to his brother, a look of aw on his face.

“Woah,” Sirius said, voicing his brother’s expression.

“Yeah, woah.”

“You ready?” Sirius said to his brother, grabbing his trunk in one hand and placing the other on the small of Regulus’s back.

“Let’s do this,” Regulus said as the two started onto the platform for the first time. 

As they made it to the other side of the wall, they were faced with the biggest crowd of people Sirius had ever seen. 

Weeping mothers held onto their children before being pried off by their husbands. Younger students looked reluctant and nervous, feelings Sirius was experiencing himself. The older students however, raced away from their families, calling out to their friends before finding seats on the train. 

Sirius hoped to establish relationships like that. He remembered Narcissa’s assurance that he would make friends, but he still had his doubts.

Sirius had never had many friends apart from his family. Regulus was his best friend, he would have done anything to protect him. Narcissa was sweet too. She had always looked out for him, whether it be saving him the last biscuit at tea or keeping him away from his mother. Andromeda was poised, brilliant, and refined. She was everything that Walburga had wished for him to be. The two had never been particularly close, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t one of the kindest people he knew, even if she could have a particularly cold streak at times. For as long as Sirius could remember, he had been infatuated with Bellatrix. She was harsh and could be quite scary, but always got what she wanted, consequences be damned. 

“Sirius, Regulus,” Walburga Black said as the boys found their way over to their parents.

“Mother.” Regulus greeted.

“Do you have your things, boy?” Walburga spat harshly at her son.

“Right here,” Sirius replied venturing to his trunk in hand.

“Very well then, you’d better be off on your way. Say goodbye to your father.”

Sirius turned around to where his father was standing. 

“Father,” he said with a slight bow of his head.

“Where is your green tie? I told your mother you were to be dressed in green. You look like any other mudblood that could be walking around here.”

“My tie was dirty,” Sirius lied.

“Right. You’ll be given green after your sorting I suppose. Be on your way then, and don’t let me catch you consorting with the wrong type, whatever you do I will hear about it.”

“Of course, father.”

Sirius turned back to his mother and younger brother and grabbed a hold of his trunk. He didn’t even bother to look in Walburga’s direction, but when he saw his brother’s face before he was about to walk off, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Reggie,” Sirius said, grabbing his brother’s hand. “I’ll be home before you know it, ok? Don’t miss me too much.”

“Bye Sirius, I’ll miss you too.” Regulus said, doing his best to remain stoic in front of their parents.

Sirius started to walk away from his parents, quickening his steps until he was running at full speed to escape them. When he turned around, he saw a sea of faces and not one did he recognize.

As he stepped onto the train for the first time, he would have expected to feel nervous but for the first time in his eleven years, Sirius felt free. His mother wasn’t looking over his shoulder, his father wasn’t waiting for him around the corner. It was exhilarating. 

Sirius made his way through the train, trying to find the compartments that stored other first years. 

“Are you lost?” A girl with big brown eyes wearing a Gryffindor prefect pin asked Sirius. “I’m Alice, are you a first year?”

Sirius nodded his head at the girl.

“Ok. Let’s get you with the rest of them, eh? What’s your name?”

“Sirius Black.”

Alice seemed to flinch ever so slightly at his name, but managed to recover quickly.

“Ok Sirius. I think the first years are this way. Why don’t you follow me?”

Sirius followed behind Alice, doing his best not to get lost in the crowd when the two were stopped by identical looking red headed boys. 

“Ali!” One of the boys yelled, slinging his arm around Alice’s shoulder.

“Gideon, I’m a little busy right now.” Alice said, looking back at Sirius. 

“Come on Al, they make you a prefect and suddenly you're miss responsible?” The boy, Gideon, said to her.

“Yes, now unless you can find me another prefect to help Sirius here, I need to do my job.” Alice reached over to the boy, who Sirius realized must have been her boyfriend, and gave him a quick peck.

“Oi, Longbottom!” Gideon yelled, turning back to the compartment he had come out of seconds earlier. “Get your ass out here and help some kid so I can have some time with my girlfriend.”

A tall boy, with dark hair and freckles wearing a prefect pin that matched Alice’s came out of the compartment. Sirius could not have felt more uncomfortable and out of place in the middle of the group of teenagers.

The boy scowled at Gideon before breaking into a cheeky smile and quipping, “I get it, G. If I had pretty ol’ Alice all to myself I’d want to lock myself in a compartment too.”

“Oi! That’s MY girlfriend you're talking about.”

“Frank,” Alice said stepping between the boys playful bickering. “This is Sirius, can you please help him find some other first years?”

“All right kid, follow me.”

Frank dipped his head to his friends before walking to the front of the train to take Sirius to meet other first years. Sirius hoped Frank knew where he was going, as they kept walking, the compartments seemed about to run out. Frank took Sirius all the way to the first compartment before stopping.

“Ok kid, this is it.”

Frank knocked on the door, shouting, “Oi, Potter! Open up!”

A smiling boy wearing glasses with a head of messy black hair opened the door. That must be “Potter” Sirius thought. He looked to be around Sirius’s age, which led Sirius to wonder how he knew this much older boy.

“Frank!” Potter said, reaching in to hug the older boy.

“Hey kid,” Frank replied, breaking away from the boy’s tight embrace. “Hey, this is Sirius. He’s about to be a first year like you. Sirius, this is James Potter.”

“Hi!” James exclaimed. 

“Uh, hey.”

“Ok kids, I’ve got to go break up a certain pair of snogging teenagers in the back. Come get me if there's any trouble.” Frank said, leaving Sirius alone with the overly enthusiastic boy.

“Come in, come in,” James said as he led Sirius through the door before closing it behind them.

“This is Pete,” James gestured to a blonde boy who was sitting across from them.

“Peter. I don’t like nicknames.” The boy corrected.

“Yeah, yeah. We just met too so you're not behind on anything. My neighbor Frank introduced us. Apparently they’re like cousins or something. Anyways, Frank calls him Petey so it could get worse as far as nicknames go.”

“Well Pete,” Sirius grinned. “I’m Sirius Black.”

“Black? Like the Blacks?” James asked.

“Those are the ones. Why, you're not related to me or something, are you?”

“No. At least I don’t think so.”

“Good. I’m trying to do something different, venture out ya’ know?”


	3. Sirius Black: The Sorting of ‘71

Monday 1st September, 1971

Sirius followed behind a large man who he had heard be called Hagrid, with James and Peter next to him. James had told him that Hagrid was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, he was sure he had heard his parents mention the man before, saying something about how he was not fit to be around the children. 

As soon as the train came to a stop, James insisted they be at the front of the group of first years. The three boys practically sprinted off the train, but much to James’ pleasure, they were indeed leading the pack of first years.

“All righty, he ye’ are.” Hagrid said, stopping as the kids got to the edge of a lake. “Four to a boat, no more. Now get a move on.”

Sirius was pulled by his new friend over to the first boat.

“Do you think we need another? He didn’t say we had to have four people, did he?” Peter asked.

“We’ll get someone else. Wouldn’t want to waste my first detention over something dumb.” James replied.

“Oi! Blondie!” Sirius yelled out to a girl who seemed to be alone standing near their boat. “Come sit with us?”

The blonde girl came over and timidly sat next to Peter, across from James and Sirius.

“We only had three people and you didn’t seem to have any friends to sit with. I’m Sirius, by the way.”

“I have friends,” the girl scoffed.

“Really? Cause I didn’t see any.” 

“Merlin, Sirius. Being rude to a pretty girl is not the best way to becoming well liked.” James scolded his new friend. 

“I’m Marlene,” the girl said. “And while I appreciate it, I can stand up for myself Mr.-”

“Potter,” James said, reaching his hand out to the girl with a smile. “James Potter.”

“Well James, you should really think about the company you keep. That is if you want to be liked by certain pretty girls,” Marlene said, playfully glaring at Sirius.

“Sorry blondie, I really shouldn’t have made fun of your friendless-ness.” 

“I suppose I could accept your apology, if you would quit calling me blondie, Sirius.”

“No can do, blondie,” Sirius said, cheekily. 

Sirius kept bickering back and forth with Marlene during the boat ride to the school. He learned that she was a half blood, muggle born father and a pure blood mother. She was the youngest of four, three older brothers. She loved quidditch, something her and James bonded quickly over, and she did not shut up. 

Sirius was happy to listen to stories about the lives of the people who he hoped would become his new friends, it was a pleasant distraction from his own life. He avoided personal questions as much as he could, but when the group started talking about school, he was happy to re-join the conversation. 

“So,” Marlene drawled. “What house do you guys want to end up in? Personally, I would love to be a Ravenclaw like my mother, though I suppose Gryffindor wouldn’t be too bad.”

“I’ll be in Gryffindor, like my mum and dad.” James said confidently. “And it’ll be ten times better than Ravenclaw, you should all hope to join me.”

“Yeah, Gryffindor sounds cool. My cousin Frank’s there and he seems alright,” Peter chimed in.

“What about you Sirius?” James asked.

“Eh, I’ll probably be a Slytherin. I know, trust me it wouldn’t be my first pick either but every Black for the past three hundred years has been there. Even the ones who turned out half decent.”

“Well mate, maybe you’ll be different. Break the chain, ya’ know.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Marlene started bombarding James with questions about quidditch. From what James had told him on the train, he seemed to be pretty obsessed with the sport and it seemed like he had found someone just as crazy about it as he was. 

The others seemed so lost in conversation that they missed the castle sitting right in front of them, as their boat ride came to an end. 

All of the first year students were ushered up the stairs and into the castle where they were told everyone else was already waiting for them. 

As they made their way inside, a stern looking woman with grey streaked black hair stood there waiting for them. A hush fell over the crowd of children as they took in the sight of the castle for the first time. Narcissa’s right, Sirius thought. This truly is the most magical place on Earth.

“Good evening first years. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the head of Gryffindor house. Once you walk through those doors into the great hall, you will wait for your name to be called for your sorting. After you are sorted, you can go join your new house at your table.”

The new students were lined up in alphabetical order. Sirius was in between a girl named Savannah Baker and a boy called Liam Brown. As the first in line, Joan Abbott, followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall with the rest of the students in tow, Sirius looked around to find his cousins.

He spotted the girls rather quickly, who all gave him a smile from their place at the Slytherin table. 

Sirius’s nerves seemed to peak when a dirty looking hat that was sitting on a stool in the front of the room called out it's first victim.

“Abbott, Joan!” The hat called.

The hat seemed to ponder on the girl for only a few moments before shouting out, “RAVENCLAW!”

Caleb Asters, a boy who was sorted into Slytherin was next, and before Sirius knew it, the hat was calling out for Savannah Baker.

Savannah left the line, leaving Sirius in the front, to take her place on the stool. Almost immediately after touching the girls head, she was sorted into Ravenclaw where she went and sat down next to Joan Abbott, the first of their class to be sorted.

“Black, Sirius!” 

Sirius’s palms began to sweat as he made his way, in front of the whole school all curious about the Black heir, to the stool where the others had sat before him. 

As he sat down on the stool, Professor McGonagall sat the hat down upon his head. The flappy ends covered Sirius’ eyes, and it seemed his ears had gone deaf. 

“Ahh,” A smooth voice spoke into Sirius’ ears. “Another Black, are you? Slytherin, perhaps? You’d do well with your cousins, maybe follow in your father’s footsteps?”

“No,” Sirius flinched.

“No?”

“You can hear me?” Sirius asked the hat. He was sure he hadn’t spoken aloud.

“So if not Slytherin, where shall we put you?” The hat thought aloud, ignoring Sirius’ question. “You’d succeed in Slytherin. Lots of ambition here, a certain thirst to prove yourself. You want to be different?”

“Yes, I don’t want to be like them.”

“It would take a brave man to wish to rebel from a family like yours, yes you would do the best in… GRYFFINDOR!”

Sirius’ body froze as McGonagall removed the hat from his head. The Professor gave him a small smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder, a rare touch, and guided him up towards the Gryffindor table.

After a few moments of silence, all of the tables, excluding Slytherin’s, broke into the loudest applause Sirius had heard all day. The cheering was the loudest from the Gryffindor table, who were shouting and whistling at their newest member.

Sirius didn’t dare look at his cousins for more than a second. When he did, Bellatrix was staring daggers at him, Andromeda was looking down at her plate, but Narcissa gave him a quick smirk before glancing away. 

He took his place at the end of the red table, the space that was clearly cleared out for the incoming first years. As the first to be sorted into the house, he sat alone in the middle of the space.

As the sorting went on, more people went on to join him at the Gryffindor table. A red haired girl named Lily Evans who looked utterly terrified sat across from him. A strange looking boy with a scared face who wouldn’t look up from his plate sat next to Lily, Sirius didn’t catch his name and he didn’t seem eager to share.

Marlene was the second from the group on his boat to be sorted. Her sorting took a few moments, but she too was put into Gryffindor. Sirius grinned when she sat next to him, at least he might have one friend here.

Peter was the next to be sorted, his sorting seemed to take longer than any other student’s had thus far. When the hat eventually placed him into Gryffindor, a wave of relief seemed to wash over the boy’s face.

James was the last of their little group to be sorted. His sorting was directly after Peter’s, and polar opposite. While the hat seemed unsure on where to place Peter, it hardly touched James’ head before shouting out Gryffindor. He walked over to the table, with a cocky stride and sat down where the rest of them had.

The boys and Marlene launched into conversation. Marlene seemed happy to talk to another girl, and tried to involve Lily into their conversations as much as possible. The other boy sitting near them, Sirius learned was named Remus Lupin. He didn’t seem shy like Lily was, but just distant and uninterested. 

As the sorting came to a close, more food than Sirius had ever seen in his life appeared on the tables in front of them. 

The four boys dove into the food, stuffing their mouths as if they had never eaten before. The girls seemed rather appalled. They only picked at their food slowly while continuing to chat. 

Maybe, just maybe Sirius thought, he could like these people. He knew very well that his family might never fully forgive him after the sorting, but maybe these new friends of his could make up for that.


	4. Andromeda Black: Precocious Slytherin’s and Cheeky Ravenclaw’s

Tuesday 2nd September, 1971

“Ok class, once your cauldrons are put away, you're free to leave,” Professor Slughorn said to his sixth year potions class. 

Andromeda, having already put her cauldron minutes before, gathered her things and got up to leave. 

“Oh except for you Miss Black, could you stay back for a moment please?”

“Yes Professor.”

Andromeda would have gone over to her professor’s desk, to see what he needed of her, but there was already a boy dressed in Ravenclaw robes that she hadn’t seen before standing over there. 

As the rest of the students cleared out, Andromeda was left with just the boy and her professor who were waiting for her by Slughorn’s desk. 

“Miss Black, why don’t you come join us?”

Andromeda was hesitant to join her professor and the boy. What did Slughorn need of her, she thought. She had always been rather bright, did he need her to tutor this boy? She had remembered how pleased Slughorn had been when he found out she had been helping her follow Slytherin’s with their OWLS last year, maybe he wanted something like that from her?

“You heard him Miss Black,” the Ravenclaw boy drawled. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

Andromeda’s face flushed, which left the boy with a satisfactory smirk, as she went over to join the two of them.

“Miss Black, this is Mr. Tonks. He's in my other sixth year potions class.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Tonks,” Andromeda said politely. 

“Please, it’s Ted,” he said, stretching out his hand. 

“Ted then,” Andromeda said, taking his hand.

“As I was saying,” Slughorn cleared his throat. “The two of you have been the top of your respective classes every year. I wanted to move you into my advanced class. It’s usually reserved for seventh years so you would have some catching up to do, but I feel the two of you are up to the challenge.”

Andromeda was absolutely delighted. She had always taken much pride in her studies, being top of her class since first year. She did everything by the rules, she went to classes on time, never partied, abided by curfew, and studied relentlessly. It was one of the proudest moments of her life when she was made prefect the prior year, only being topped by scoring more OWLS than anyone in her class. 11 to be exact, one from every class except muggle studies. 

“I would love to take a more challenging course,” Andromeda answered to her professor.

“Splendid! And you, Mr. Tonks?”

“Ahh, I don’t know. How much time will this take up? Quidditch does take a lot you know.”

“I assure you Mr. Tonks, this new class will not interfere with your quidditch schedule. And if you do find yourself falling behind, I’m sure Miss Black would be willing to assist you.”

“I guess something new might be nice. And with a pretty face like this one, I might let myself fall behind.” Ted said, winking at Andromeda.

“Mr. Tonks, you are dismissed. If you would, I’d like to talk to you for just one more moment Miss Black.”

“Of course,” Andromeda said as Ted grabbed his books and strutted out the door.

After Ted was seemingly long gone, Professor Slughorn got up from his seat and went to close his door. 

“So Miss Black, as I’m sure a woman of your intelligence can piece together, Mr. Tonks does not come from the same noble descent as you or myself.”

“Yes, Professor. I didn’t believe that I recognized his surname.”

“I know how families like yours feel about those who do not come from full magical descent. I do hope you understand of course, it takes a very special muggleborn to out-smart all but one of a class of purebloods.”

“Professor, I’m sure that Mr. Tonks is a very accomplished student. But you do have to understand how my family would feel with me consorting with someone of his standards.”

“Miss Black, it would be a purely academic relationship. I would tell your parents myself that it would be unwise of them to prohibit you from studying with the best.”

“Very well Professor. If you feel this strongly about the situation, I’ll work with the Tonks boy. Just please don’t mention this to my sisters.”

“Of course Miss Black, you are free to leave.”

Andromeda grabbed her book bag that she had left on her desk. As she made her way out the door, she couldn’t help but feel conflicted. One one hand, her family would be beyond themselves with the idea of her working with a muggleborn. On the other, she would do whatever it took to stay at the top of her class.

Andromeda wanted to be disgusted by the idea of working with someone below her status like Ted. She wished she could be enraged with Slughorn for even asking something like this of her, Bellatrix would’ve been. But weirdly enough, the only reason Andromeda could think she shouldn’t work with Ted was because of what others might think.

Needing somewhere to gather her thoughts, Andromeda made the way to her one place of solace, the library. She rolled her eyes internally when she saw her usual table in the corner had been taken. It had to have been a first year, everyone else knew not to touch her table.

As she walked up to her table, two small children, a red haired girl and greasy looking boy looked back at her.

“Hello,” the red head greeted her as she walked up.

“Yes hello. Severus?”

“Andromeda? Do you need something?”

“Yes, this is my table. I need you and your friend to leave.” Andromeda said, giving the girl a polite smile. 

She had never been fond of Severus Snape. His mother, Eileen Prince, had been a friend of her mother’s before she had wed a muggle. After Eileen’s disownment, Andromeda’s mother, Druella Black, tried to make sure her former friend was provided for. 

Druella had taken all of her girls to meet Eileen and her family a handful of times. Eileen had grown up like them, high class and elite, and she now lived in complete squalor. Druella thought showing her girls her friend’s life would teach them a lesson, if you stray from your family, this is what your life will be like.

“Lily,” Snape said to his friend. “Let’s find another table, shall we?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Once the children got up to leave, Andromeda sat by herself, basking in the sun that came in from the window beside her. 

“Miss Black?” 

“Ted? Do you need something?” Andromeda asked, surprised to see the Ravenclaw boy she had met earlier standing behind her.

“No darling, I just saw you sittin’ here all by your lonesome self and thought to myself, Ted you should go say hi. But then I thought, you never even told me your name, so here we are, I’m askin’ for your name, see'n how we’re supposed to be friends.” 

“I never said anything about being your friend, Ted.”

“Ok then miss…” 

“Andromeda.”

“Well then Andromeda, if we aren’t to be friends, I suppose I should be going.”

“Yes, I suppose you should be.”

“Bye Andromeda.”

“Goodbye Ted.”

Andromeda should have been happy to see him go. He had no right coming up to talk to her like that. She had no right not sending him away the second he came over. If anyone saw them speaking, her life could very well be devastated. People like Andromeda didn’t get to be friends with people like Ted.

Though she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for sending Ted away. He was being nothing but kind to her and it was wrong to treat a kind man with coldness. She knew what Bella or her mother would say, that people like Ted didn’t deserve her kindness but that couldn’t be true.

Her mother, despite their differing beliefs, saved her friend's life. Druella didn’t need to reach out a hand to Eileen, especially after her fall from grace, but she did because she cared about her even if she refused to admit it. 

Andromeda wouldn’t be cruel to Ted. Even if she couldn’t be his friend, there was no way she could bring herself to be cruel to the boy. That would make her no better than the rest of her family. The family who stood by while eleven year old Sirius was tormented by his parents. The family that blasted Cedrella Black off of the tree for marrying who she loved. No, Andromeda might have had the Black looks, brains, and ambitions, but she wouldn’t harbor their cruelty.


	5. Bellatrix Black: The Season of Betrothals and Betrayals

Friday 5th September, 1971

_Dearest Bellatrix,_

_I hope everything is going well with you at Hogwarts. I know you’ve only just left, but so much has happened in your absence. As you know, your graduation is encroaching on us sooner than one would hope as you are still not engaged to be wed. Your father and I were engaged already when we were your age but don’t fret, I will have it all taken care of. I’m not sure if you’ve overheard your father discussing politics of late, but we are ready to put much fate in a new gentleman who calls himself “The Dark Lord.” We’ve told him much about you and he is confident you could be of use to him. Many great men follow him and he’s assured me that he could make you a fine match with one of them. We’ll discuss more when you return home for Christmas, I just wanted to keep you in the know. ___

___Best Regards, _  
_Druella Black _______

______Bellatrix sat at the table in the great hall, picking at her breakfast as she read the letter her owl had just dropped on her lap. While she was pleased to hear from her mother, especially in something with regards to a topic as important as her future marriage, Bellatrix could not help but feel left on the edge of her seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had heard her father briefly mention a “Dark Lord”, though he seemed to be no more special than one of the countless other pureblooded politicians that had had the Black’s support in the past._ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn’t care much. Bellatrix had better things to worry about, like taking her N.E.W.T.S. and finding a husband._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not that she had any true interest in being married. Being a Black was one of Bellatrix’s biggest prides, not something she was too keen to give on. The mere suggestion of a woman keeping her last name was bound to give Druella Black a heart attack, so Bellatrix never pushed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix’s youngest sister slumped down next to her, taking the letter from the table where she had set it and picked it up to examine it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Put that down, Cissy!” Bellatrix scolded her sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it? Is this from mother? Why is she writing to you and not me or Dromeda?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because my dear sister, I am to be engaged by the end of the year. She has plenty of time to make you and Dromeda into proper ladies.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You're the most proper lady I know, Bella! Well, Andromeda might have you by a hair, but only because it’s not lady-like to go hexing every Gryffindor in existence just for looking at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes well, I think that might be the one un-proper thing everyone in our family would approve of.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not little Sirius.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ooh are we talking about our dear baby cousin? Because you all know I do love a good bit of family gossip,” Said the middle Black sister, Andromeda, as she sat down joining her sisters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, you really do, don't you? Maybe that’s your fatal flaw, Merlin knows you don’t have any others.” Bellatrix said, grinning at her sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got plenty of flaws. I’m not nearly as brave as you, you’ll never see me hexing anyone who dares look at me sideways. You know Bella, you're so daring, maybe you should be the Gryffindor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah!” Bellatrix gasped, slapping her sister’s arm. “I’m offended, truly!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Narcissa chimed in. “Bella the Brave. Dare I say we should go out and buy a red jumper?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut it! The both of you!” Bellatrix shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, alright. We’re just teasing you know? We all know you are far too intelligent to be placed in the fool’s house.” Andromeda said, de-escalating the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The fool’s house,” Bellatrix laughed. “Honestly, I think that might have been why Sirius was put there. That boy has never been the brightest. And standing up to Walburga the way he does? Well, I think he may just be slow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess we’ll never know.” Narcissa said, playing with her fingernails. “I’m bored. Want to go have some fun?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know a certain group of Gryffindor first years who could use a little bit of threatening, don’t you think?” Bellatrix questioned, a certain cruel glint in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really Bella?” Andromeda sighed. “Don’t you know the trouble we would get into messing with first years? You two go without me, I’m going to the library.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are absolutely no fun, Dromeda. But, I suppose Narcissa and I could follow you to the library. Though I don’t know what you have to study, we’re only a week into school you know?”  
_ _ _ _ _ _

“It never hurts to get ahead. Besides, I’ve been meaning to tell you, Professor Slughorn moved me into an advanced potions class. I’ve got much to catch up on if I’m to regain my spot as top of my year.”

______“Very well, sister of mine. You have determination, if nothing else.” Bellatrix said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I have nothing better to do, I’ll come study with you Dromeda. Mind you, I don’t think I’ll be much help, but I can grant you the ever needed emotional support.” Narcissa added._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Cissy, forever my hero.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dromeda, Cissy, shall we?” Bellatrix asked, looping each of her arms with one of her sisters._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix led as she and her sisters made their way down to the library. Much to her own dismay and Dromeda’s pleasure, the trio didn’t run into a certain group of young boys their cousin had been parading around with._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix really did care for Sirius and wanted what was best for him. He hadn’t been placed in Slytherin, and disappointing as it was, there was nothing any of them could do about it now. They needed to move on, keep a tighter leash on him unless they wanted to lose him to blood-traitor Gryffindor’s like the Potter’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______She knew her cousin had a rebellious streak, but she never would have deemed even Sirius to stoop as low as to consort with a Potter._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girls reached the library and in Dromeda fashion, she rushed straight over to the table farthest in the corner by a large window that she had claimed as her own years ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix and Narcissa followed behind their sister at a slower pace, reaching the table moments after._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just was thinking,” Narcissa started once the girls had all sat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no, that’s never a good thing,” Andromeda interrupted her, granting a glare from her sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As I was saying,” Narcissa continued. “This is our last year together. After this, everything’s going to change.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh come on,” Bellatrix critiqued. “One year is not going to turn our lives upside down.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Think about it, Bella. You’ll be married off to some wealthy husband, Andromeda soon enough on her way to do the same, and I’ll just be stuck here. Studying for my O.W.L.S. that I have no chance of doing as well as either of you in.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bella!” Andromeda beamed. “By this time next year, you could very well be starting a family of your own. Oh, I can’t wait! A little baby around here is just what we need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That is absolutely preposterous, Dromeda. I’m far too young to be thinking about being a mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know it will be your duty as a wife to provide your husband with an heir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes Narcissa, I know that. But I am much more than some incubator. If my husband wants an heir so badly, he’ll have to find other means to secure one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What, you mean you’re never going to have children?” Andromeda astonished._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I know I’ll need one at some point. I just plan on waiting as long as possible, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I couldn’t possibly understand you less,” Narcissa shook her head. “I don’t think I could think of a more exciting future than that of being a mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well Cissy, that is where you and I differ I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Enough talk of children. Narcissa, you seem to be so sure of your future, if you could pick a husband today, who would it be?” Andromeda asked, changing the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not a single fourth year in this castle is worthy of Narcissa.” Bellatrix said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes well, I didn’t ask you Bella, did I? Go on then Narcissa, if you had to pick one?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Narcissa laughed, “I’d have no idea Dromeda! You know what, I think Bella’s right. I am too good for everyone here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t go getting full of yourself now. Fine, you’re going to make me pick a husband for you?” Andromeda asked, scanning the room. “What about… Lucius Malfoy? You already look the part of his wife.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s not a fourth year. I did say no fourth year was worthy of you, I said nothing of the sort about fifth years.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Absolutely not. No, just pick anyone else, not him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why Cissy? Think of all the riches you’d be draped in. Second most wealthy family in all of Britain, and I don’t think you’d be too keen on marrying into the first.” Bellatrix said, gesturing to her and her sisters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s so full of himself. Stuck up, thinks he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to this world. I don’t think I could handle that for the rest of my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll see I suppose,” Andromeda grinned vaguely. “Only time will tell who our Cissy’s one true love is.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Sirius Black: A Totally Rare and Mysterious Illness

Friday 12th September, 1971

By the time the first two weeks of being at Hogwarts came to a close, Sirius seemed to have gotten everything figured out. He’d earned 15 house points, charmed his way to being a favorite of most of his teachers, and made three new friends.

He hadn’t realized until meeting Lily Evans how advanced he was in his classes purely because of the life he had lived growing up. She always seemed to have her head in a notebook, writing down absolutely everything their professors had to say. He’d originally thought their first few lessons were complete rubbish, stuff everyone should already know, but he seemed to be wrong. 

Sirius ended up being placed in a dorm with Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, along with the boy they briefly met at dinner on the first night, Remus Lupin. 

The original three boys that had met on the train were fast friends. Lupin on the other hand, was more than distant. He seemed to coast through everything, as if he didn’t actually want to be there. He finished his school work, albeit doing the bare minimum, and then spent the rest of his time by himself. 

“Oi! Sirius!” James yelled, pulling the curtains off of his friends’ bed.

“James! What do you need?”

“Come on mate, if we don’t leave now we’re not going to make breakfast. I thought you were going to get ready half an hour ago?”

“I did. I just needed to lie back down for a minute.”

“Why? Did you not sleep alright? Is something wrong?” James asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“No mate, just tired s’all.”

“Pete’s already waiting for us in the hall. Remus!” James yelled at their last dorm mate who was presumably still in his bed. “You coming?”

When Lupin didn’t answer them, Sirius pulled James away, scoffing about how he was just being a prick, not allowing James time to worry.

James was like that. He hated to see people hurting and felt like he always needed to fix everyone. It had bothered Sirius at first, he’d assumed James was just trying to rub it in their faces he was better than them, but as he got to know the boy he realized that that was just how he was. 

“Finally,” Peter said as the other two boys caught up with him on their way to the Great Hall.

“Sorry Pete, I need my beauty sleep to keep my face this perfect,” Sirius said, caressing the side of his cheek.

“You’re a vain git you know?” 

“Someone's just jealous.”

“Boys,” James interrupted. “Play nice.”

“Yes mom,” Sirius rolled his eyes.

As Sirius approached the great hall with his friends, they plopped down at their newly claimed spot at the Gryffindor table. Marlene, who the boys had all grown quite fond of, was waiting for them with her roommates by her side.

“Heya Blondie,” Sirius plopped down next to the girl.

“Sirius,” Marlene rolled her eyes.

“Why Marlene,” James drawled, batting his eyes. “Don’t you look just lovely today? I’d bet you’ve got everyone here wrapped around those pretty blonde curls of your, eh?”

“That’s not even how the saying goes,” A read head, Sirius remembered as Lily Evans, chimed in.

“Oh? And who must you be?” James asked.

James had to have known who Lily was, everyone did. A quiet muggleborn girl best friends with an ill-mannered greasy looking Slytherin boy. Lily shared a dorm with Marlene and the girls but hardly ever interacted with any of them. She spent all of her time outside of classes studying with her pet Slytherin and usually ate meals sitting with other kids who weren’t in the interest of conversation.

“This is Lily Evans. You don’t mind if she sits here, do you?” Marlene answered for her. 

“This doll? We don’t mind at all,” James grinned, face absolutely glowing at the girl. “Do we Sirius?”

“Lily Flower, darling, buttercup, light of our eyes, we could never mind you gracing us with your presence,” Sirius jokes, him and James bursting into laughter.

Lily stared at them, wide eyed, a blush creepy up her cheeks. She tried to hide it, simply rolling her eyes and glancing away from the boys, but Sirius caught it.

“Peter!” Dorcas Meadowes elbowed the boy in the stomach.

“Ow! What’d you do that for? I haven’t said a word!”

“Exactly! I expect this from those two,” Dorcas said, glaring at Sirius and James. “But you’re supposed to keep them in check. Do better!”

“Oh shut it, Doe!” 

“Quiet!” Yelled the commanding voice of Mary Macdonald, the final of Marlene’s roommates and her newest best friend. “We’ve got to go to class. Merlin knows the lecture we’ll get from McGonagall if her own students are late.”

“ _Again _,” Dorcas glared at the boys.__

__“But I’ve hardly eaten!” Sirius gestured to his mostly untouched plate._ _

__“You should have spent less time flirting and more time eating.” Marlene said._ _

__“Come on Marlene, we’re growing boys.” James whined._ _

__“Yeah, growing to be a pain in my arse.”_ _

__The girls all started to walk away, leaving Sirius, James, and Peter by themselves._ _

__“Wait!” James called out. “Hold on a second, we’re coming.”_ _

__Sirius groaned, but left his seat, and started over to the girls._ _

__They were quiet on their way to transfiguration, Sirius reckoned that he and James must have offended Lily who the other girls were clearly trying to include in their little group._ _

__When they got to the classroom, they all filed into the place, taking their seats one by one._ _

__Sirius was sitting in between James and Marlene, with Peter to the other side of James, and the rest of the girls in the row in front of them._ _

__By some good grace of Merlin, they had the class with Ravenclaw. Not having to sit through Lily, who his friends were trying to make nice with, off with her pet snake was truly a wonderful thing._ _

__McGonagall entered the room, and began calling out names for attendance. Everyone was present except for Lupin, who Sirius hadn’t seen since dinner the night before._ _

__James gave him a worried glance when they realized he wouldn’t be joining them, but Sirius just shook his head at his friend, trying to tell him not to be too concerned._ _

__McGonagall, who had been one to implement much practical work, only lecturing when it was absolutely necessary, had done nothing but talk the entire class. When she finally dismissed them, Sirius breathed a sigh of relief before racing out the door._ _

__“Oi, Sirius!” James called out. “Where do you think Remus is? You reckon he’s all right?”_ _

__“I’m sure he’s fine. Probably just sick or something.”_ _

__“Oh. Well do you think I should go check on him?”_ _

__“No. Look no offence mate, but he already doesn’t like us much, I don’t think he’d want your smothering.”_ _

__“I’m not smothering, I’m just concerned.”_ _

__“I don’t think he’d want your concern either. How about I go down and check on him, eh? I’ll report back, usure you he’s alright while sparing him from your obsessiveness.”_ _

__“Fine,” James sighed. “He’s not in the dorm, already checked. You might want to go down to the hospital wing.”_ _

__“Mmk. See ya’.”_ _

__“See ya’.”_ _

__Sirius turned in the opposite direction of James, and started his way to the hospital wing. He knew James had the best intentions at heart, but he didn’t think Lupin would appreciate him and he didn’t need James getting his feelings hurt._ _

__As he approached the wing, he didn’t see anyone around so he went up to press the doors forward._ _

__When he walked in, he saw a dark haired woman with streaks of grey running though her hair, who was short and on the plumper side, look up at him. When the woman noticed him, she immediately shut the curtains of the patient she was working on and made her way towards him._ _

__“Hello deary,” the witch smiled. “What can I do for you?”_ _

__“I- uh,”_ _

__“You must be a first year, don’t think I’ve seen you around. I’m Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch here at Hogwarts. Something the matter with you today?”_ _

__“No, uh, I was actually looking for someone.”_ _

__“Oh well, you're actually the first person to come down here today.”_ _

__“What about them?” Sirius asked, pointing over to the curtained wrapped bed._ _

__“I don’t think that’s who you're looking for dear,” Madam Pomfrey frowned._ _

__“Oh, ok then. Well if Remus Lupin stops by, do you think you could let me know? He’s one of my roommates and no one’s seen him since yesterday. We’re all starting to get kinda worried.”_ _

__Before the mediwitch had the chance to answer him, the curtains pulled back and none other than one Remus Lupin sat up and peered out at them._ _

__“Black?” He asked, wiping his eyes._ _

__“Remus dear, go back to sleep.”_ _

__“S’alright, I’m up anyways. Might as well see what he wants.”_ _

__Madam Pomfrey gave Sirius a piercing look, before turning and to say, “All right then. But only for a second, he needs his sleep.”_ _

__Sirius made his way over to Lupin’s bed, delicately placing himself at the end of it, careful not to hurt the clearly ill boy. Lupin’s body looked weak, his eyes tired, and he had a long gash running along his left arm.  
“What the bloody hell’s wrong with you?” Sirius asked._ _

__“Sick.” Lupin replied._ _

__“Sick! You got that from being sick? With what?”_ _

__“Nothing too bad. I’m alright, have I done something?”_ _

__“No. No one’s seen you since yesterday, we just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”_ _

__“Well, I’m ok. You can go now.”_ _

__“Not tell you tell me what’s wrong with you.” Sirius crossed his arms._ _

__“Told you, I’m just sick.”_ _

__“Yeah, and what about that?” Sirius pointed at the gash._ _

__“I fell.”_ _

__“You fell?”_ _

__“Yeah. Ya’ know, being sick’s made me tired, must’ve just tripped and fell into the corner of the bed table. Nothing some rest won’t fix.”_ _

__“You’re seriously not going to tell me what’s wrong?”_ _

__“I’ve got some totally rare and mysterious illness.”_ _

__“Right, and this totally rare and mysterious illness, is it contagious?”_ _

__“Yeah, you should probably stay away from me.” Lupin watched as Sirius’s eyes went wide and he scooted all the way to the end of the bed._ _

__“I’m bloody joking, Black.”_ _

__“Well I didn’t know!”_ _

__“Mr. Black?” Madam Pomfrey came to the side of the bed._ _

__“It’s Sirius.”_ _

__“Sirius then, Remus needs his rest. Thank you for stopping by, but you need to be off. He should be back by dinner.”  
“Alright. See ya’ Lupin.”_ _

__“See ya’.”_ _


	7. Narcissa Black: How to Escape an Arranged Marriage

Saturday 19 September, 1971

Narcissa was different from her sisters in many ways. One of the biggest differences was in her relationships with the other students. Everyone in their right mind was too scared to speak to Bellatrix, and Andromeda had been known to focus her studies, not caring for trivial things like friendships, but Narcissa valued people over all else.

When Bellatrix was in her fifth year, Narcissa in her second, Bella had managed to secure a dorm to herself. Andromeda moved in with her immediately, and while her sister’s had pleaded with her to join them, Narcissa could not bring herself to part from her own roommates.

Alora Parkinson, a beautiful dark haired girl in her dorm had been Narcissa’s best friend since the first day of first year. 

Then there was Aster Flint, who reminded Narcissa much of Bellatrix, with the same intimidating nature. Narcissa was quite fond of the girl, even if many others may have been frightened by her.

Carys Rosier was the third girl in their dorm. She was kind, and stood up for what she believed in. She had always been incredibly gifted in her studies, top of their class, but didn’t like to brag. Narcissa wasn’t sure she would have passed Arithmancy her third year without Carys’ help.

The final girl in Narcissa’s dorm was Eve Macmillan. Eve wasn’t as fortunate as the rest of the girls to be born into a more respectable family. Granted, she was a pureblood, but her parents had been known to be more lenient about certain ideals.

“Narcissa? We’re going down to the library, do you want to join?” Carys asked her, the other girls standing in front of her, next to the door.

“Yeah, hold on. Let me grab my bag, I’ll be just a second,” Narcissa said, getting up from her spot on the bed to grab her things.

“Alright then, hurry up. I’ve got things to do, boys to see,” Alora winked, twirling her hair behind her shoulder.  
“Of course, Al. Couldn’t ever expect you to go to the library and Merlin forbid, study.”

“With this face? What use is school anyways?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Eve interjected. “We’ve got O.W.L.S. this year, you’d have to be daft to think you’re too special to study.”

“Oh Evie,” Aster sighed. “Why on earth would Alora study when her daddy could just buy her way in anywhere she wanted?” 

“Oi!” Alora punched her friend in the shoulder. “You’re just jealous.”

“Girls,” Narcissa said, stepping in front of her friends, walking out the door motioning for them to follow. “Let’s be going, eh?”

“Don’t act like you’re any better, Miss Black.” Aster said, following Narcissa to the library. “Mr. and Mrs. Cygnus Black wouldn’t dare let their daughter have anything less than spectacular in life.”

“Jealous.” Narcissa and Alora said at the same time.

As the girls walked into the library, the librarian, Madam Pince, gave them a look to which they all quieted down.

They made their way to the first empty table they saw that would fit the five of them, and sat down. 

“Lookie there,” Alora said, glancing over at a group of fifth year Slytherin boys. “I’d marry any of the lot without a second glance.”

“Even Malfoy?” Eve asked.

“Merlin, especially Malfoy! He’s utterly gorgeous and completely loaded. Lady of the wealthiest family in Britain? Sounds like a dream.”

“Ugh,” Narcissa sighed. “He’s such a git, I’m with Eve, you’d be best to steer clear.”

“And how would you know what he’s like Miss Narcissa Black?” Alora eyed her friend.

“Family relations,” Narcissa glared. “Obviously.”

“Ah yes, the mighty houses of Black and Malfoy. You know what? Maybe you two should be the ones to get married.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“I think Alora’s right,” Aster said, tuning in to the conversation.

“We’re fourteen!”

“So?” Aster asked.

“So, we are far too young to be worrying about things like marriage. I just want to focus on my O.W.L.S. That is what we’re here for right? To study?”

“Merlin, you sound like Carys,” Alora sighed, defeated.

“Don’t say it like it’s such a bad thing. You should all be a little more like me.”

“Mhm,” Aster purred, zoning out.

“Narcissa?” Alora turned to her.

“Hm?”

“Don’t look but a certain blonde boy might be staring at you right now.”

“What?”

Narcissa glanced out of the corner of her eye, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy and his friends were looking in her direction and seemed to be talking about her.

When she caught his eye, he just shamelessly smirked at her, before turning back to his friends.

Narcissa had never been overly fond of Lucius. They had grown up together, both families being quite close, but she’d never gotten along with him as well as she had other kids her age like Alora and Aster. 

From the time they were children, Lucius had been ever so arrogant and smug. He thought he could do whatever he wanted, granted, he really could. Heir to the wealthiest family in all of Britain, maybe even the world, there wasn’t a thing in the world that Lucius Malfoy couldn’t have. 

His vanity had only gotten worse since going from a boy to a good looking teenager. He always seemed to have some witch or another on his arm, having any girl he wanted, for however long he wanted her. His relationships were never long lasting, and he never seemed to care about the feelings of the girls he used. It infuriated Narcissa.

“If it isn’t Narcissa Black. Hello darling,” Lucius Malfoy and his posey walked up to her, grin on his stupid face.

“Ah, speak of the devil. Lucius.”

“Would you fancy a walk with me?”

“No.” Narcissa said flatly. “I’m busy here, studying with my friends.”

“Oh no, she’s free,” Alora spoke up. “We’ll be alright without you, won’t we girls?”

“Plenty fine,” Aster smirked.

“So, walk with me then?”

“They,” Narcissa drawled, looking over at the rest of the boys. “Stay here.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You have ten minutes.”

“I’ll keep you to it. Shall we?” He stretched out his arm.

“If you think I’m holding your arm you must be slower than I thought.”

“Ok ok,” he held his arms up in surrender. “No touching.”

Narcissa walked away from the tables, wanting to lead whatever this was. She really did not like Lucius Malfoy. Her friends would never let her live it down if she rejected him. And if her sisters got word that she was being anything but perfectly pleasant to him, they might as well disown her.

“What do you want with me?”

“To take a pretty girl out for a lovely stroll?”

“No. I am not interested in you, under any circumstance. Understand?”

“Ouch,” he said, dramatically bringing his hand over his heart as if he’d been stabbed.

“But what if I’m interested in you?”

“Then you should go bother Andromeda. She’d make a much better arm candy if my name’s what you’re after. Quieter than me, smarter too.” 

“You understand Narcissa, that I am the heir to the Malfoy land, fortune, and titles.”

“I’m not stupid, I do know how succession works.”

“Right well, I’m turning sixteen very soon.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“If you’d let me finish?”

“Go on then, I’ll shut up and look pretty. Just how you like it.”

“As I was saying, in my family, it is costume for someone of my age to begin to engage in a more serious courtship.”

“I’m not going to court you, if that’s what you want.”

“You have no interest in marrying anytime soon, am I correct?”

“I’m fourteen years old. Of course I don’t wish to be married anywhere in the near future.”

“Well then I should probably tell you about a rather interesting conversation I overheard between our mothers the other day.”

Narcissa gave him a look that said, “Go on.”

“My mother is adamant on finding me a wife, and yours is so stressed over the prospect of your eldest sister still not being engaged that she wants to start finding you and Andromeda matches now.”

“So they're proposing I marry you?” Narcissa asked, with a tone of disgust in her voice. 

“No darling. It’s much worse than that. They want me to marry my older cousin, Delilah, she’s a wicked thing, that girl. And you? Let me just say all of your mother’s suitors were less than desirable.” 

“What good is telling me this, Malfoy?”

“What if I told you I could buy you some time? Give you at least until you graduate before you have to worry about finding a match?”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Court me.”

“You? That doesn’t fix anything!”

“Not for real, of course. Let our mothers, and everyone else for that matter, think that we are madly in love. Both of our families would be overjoyed, the oldest and wealthiest families merging? It would be a call for celebration. No one would think to try and arrange any other matches for either of us.”

“You don’t get it do you? This would still involve me marrying you. I don’t want to marry you!”

“No darling, it wouldn’t. You’re only a fourth year, so we tell everyone we’re waiting until you graduate before we wed. We might even get a few years after that, say we’re going for a long engagement. And in the meantime, you can look to find a man you truly love, and I’ll have some fun with whoever I want, not having to follow proper courtship rules.”

“So what? We have some dramatic break up?”

“Wonderful plan, isn’t it?”

“I-”

“So? What do you say?”

“Let’s do it.”

“Really? You’re in?”

“I’m in.”

“Well then, we better go back and announce our news.”

Narcissa gave a bewildered look. “So soon?”

“Yes, if either of our mother’s have the chance to promise us to another before they hear the news of this new found love, this won’t work. Now, you should probably take my arm, make it convincing. Oh and darling, let me do all of the talking.”

Narcissa begrudgingly accepted Lucius’s arm, as they made their way back to the library.

His proposal made sense, it really did. This way she’d have her mother off her back over finding a husband and could focus on the things that mattered. 

As they walked into the library, Narcissa on Lucius's arm, their friends, who had merged into one group, turned to look at them.

Aster was the first to speak once they’d made their way to the group. “Narcissa? Is that you, willingly near Malfoy? Does he have you under the imperious curse or something?”

Narcissa gave a small, and looked up at Lucius who had said he should do the talking.

“Everyone,” Lucius began. “Cissy and I here have been keeping a bit of a secret from you.”

Narcissa winced at the nickname that her sisters used. She didn’t even like it off of their tongues, she certainly didn’t enjoy it from the mouth of Lucius Malfoy.

“You see, this summer, the two of us became quite enamored with each other. With all that’s going on in the Black household, finding Bellatrix and husband and all, we decided to keep our feelings secret. But today, I’ve officially asked Narcissa to begin a courtship with me, and we just couldn’t keep it to ourselves any longer.”

Everyone stared at the “couple” with wide eyes. 

Alora slapped Narcissa’s hand, which had been resting on Lucius’s arm and asked, “Is it true?”

“Yes.”

“How could you not have told me? I’m your best friend, I thought we told each other everything?”

Narcissa forced a laugh, “Trust me Al, I hardly knew myself. All of these new feelings hit me so suddenly. Everything has been just so perfect and however selfish of me, I wanted to keep it to myself.”

“Narcissa?” Carys looked at her with curiosity. “You sound in love.”

Narcissa wanted to make a face. In love with Lucius Malfoy? But if they were to keep this up, she had to play her part.

“I’m not sure,” She said with a smile. “But this sure feels like it.”

Everyone bombarded Narcissa and Lucius with questions. She answered what she could, but let him elaborate when it came to the story telling. 

This is a good idea, right? Narcissa thought to herself. I bloody hope so.


	8. Andromeda Black: Fall From Grace

Wednesday 30 September, 1971

In the wake of Narcissa's new courtship, no one in Andromeda’s life had paid her much attention. 

Her mother wrote to her, only to ask if she was previously aware of the pair’s affections for each other. Bellatrix only complained to her, she was enraged that fourteen year old Narcissa had found a match before she had the chance.

Some might have been upset at the lack of attention, but Andromeda could not have enjoyed it more. She had never been one to like being in the limelight, always kept to herself and kept her head down.

Everyone knew that Andromeda prided herself on her studies, it had been a key factor of her personality since she was eleven. She had always been top of her class in everything, except for her new advanced potions. She couldn’t believe the luck she had that she had never had potions with Ravenclaw because that Ted boy was smart. Like really smart. Like smarter than Andromeda smart.

It was infuriating that Andromeda, the perfect pureblood who spent her time doing nothing but bettering herself and her studies could be beat out by some muggleborn that didn’t have a care in the world for anything but quidditch. 

She didn’t want to ask Ted for help, but seeing how hard the newest assignment was, she felt she had no other choice.

So, as she made her way to quidditch pitch where she knew he would be finishing practice, she prepared herself to walk up to him.

Ted was a sight for sore eyes as he walked towards Andromeda, broom stick in hand, sandy blonde hair flying all across his face. 

Sure, she couldn’t even be friends with someone like Ted, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire him.

“Andromeda?”

“Hi Ted.”

“Is something wrong? Do you need something?”

“Why can’t I just want to talk to you?”

“Andromeda, you made it very clear that you did not want to be my friend.” Ted turned to address his group of teammates he was walking with, “You guys go along, I’ll be right with you.”

“Walk with me?” Andromeda asked, wanting to get away from prying eyes.

“I’ll let you lead. So what was it you needed from me?”

“Help,” Andromeda blurted. “I need some assistance on the new potion and you seem to be doing better than anyone in that class.”

“Sure, let me see what you’re having trouble with, eh?” Ted asked as he sat down on the stands.

Andromeda sat down next to him, and pulled her potions notebook out of her bag.

“I think I’m having trouble with this part,” She said, pointing at a section in her notebook.

“Ah,” Ted nodded. “Yeah, the book doesn’t explain that one all too well. I’ve found that you’ll want to start with adding 7 beetle’s eye’s instead of 4, and if you replace the Fluxweed with Dandelion Root, it should set up quicker and give you more of the color the recipe calls for.”

Andromeda wrote down everything that Ted said. The beetle eye’s were something that could only be found through trial and error, but she should have thought of using Dandelion. It was the obvious move considering how long the potion would take with Fluxweed.

“Dandelion Root! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Don’t be yourself up about it darling.”

“Well, I ought to be going but thank you Ted.”

“Anytime. Really, you ever need help, it’s no trouble to me.”

Andromeda smiled at Ted, while she began to collect her things. He bounced up from the seats and ran off to where she could only guess was to meet up with his teammates. 

After her notebooks were secured in her messenger bag, Andromeda stood up, lacing the bag over her shoulder, and started walking back to the castle.

On her way up, she saw couples with laced hands, groups of friends laughing together, first years, still giddy with excitement over being here at Hogwarts.

She missed that feeling, when doing even the most mundane work used to excite her because she was at Hogwarts. Not to say that Andromeda didn’t still love school or her studies, but sometimes she wished she could go back and force her first year self to branch out. Talk to more people than just her sister, take a break from her studies every once in a while like her old roommates used to.  
Now Andromeda wasn’t saying that Bella hadn’t been the most amazing best friend she could ever ask for, she really was, but sometimes she wished she could talk to someone she wasn’t related to about her issues. 

When Andromeda reached the entry to the castle, she made her way straight to her dorm. She would piece together her potion later, right now, she just wanted rest.

She passed through groups of students in the corridors, finally making her way to the dungeons where after muttering, “Pureblood”, at the wall, she was let in.

Once inside her dorm, she saw it was not empty like she was hoping for. Her older sister was sitting on her bed, reading a letter in her hands, with a tear streaked face.

“Dromeda?”

“Yeah it’s me. Why don’t you turn on a light in here?” Andromeda asked, while switching the lights on in the girl’s mostly dim room with a flick of her wand.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no worries. What’s that?” 

“It’s from mother. She’s quite disappointed in my lack of effort to find a suitable marriage when Narcissa seems to be doing so wonderfully with no help from anyone.”

“Oh, Bella. You’re only seventeen! I don’t see why marriage is even so important. You’re a beautiful, brilliant, pureblooded witch, you don’t need a man.”

“Please, Andromeda. Don’t tell me you could actually be that naive. You sound like Narcissa. Of course I need a husband if I want to get anywhere in life. Besides, while marriage does seem quite dull, being the lady of a noble house? Sign me up.”

“I suppose. Though that does seem rather tedious, don’t you think. Look at mother or aunt Walburga.”

“Dromeda? Aren’t you supposed to be cheering me up? I have to be married, stop making it sound so terrible.” 

“Fine, change the subject?”

“Oh! You’ll love this, I’ve been meaning to bring it up. Your new potions class, is it true that the perfect Andromeda Black is a mere second place?”

“Shut it, Bella! The class is hard!” Andromeda reached over to smack her sister. “Plus you have no room to talk Miss I Dropped Potions Because It Was Boring.”

“How lovely. Andromeda Black: Fall from grace, and too a mudblood no less.”

“Trust me Bella, I’m just as upset about it as you are.”

“Upset? No dear sister, I think it’s hilarious. My perfect sister being bested at something? Whatever will you do?”

“Can we go back to talking about your non-existent marriage?”

“At least me and my non-existent have the sense to quit while we’re ahead and not let mudblood Ravenclaw’s beat us.”

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister. She didn’t love her casual use of that word, especially not when Ted had been so kind to her. She had hardly even been polite and yet he still took time out of his day to stop and help her. 

But, it didn’t matter if Ted was the most wonderful boy in the world, she could never stand up to Bellatrix about him. She wasn’t a fool like some in her family had previously been, like her uncle Alphard had been, she would never abandon her family for someone as trivial as a boy. 

Plus, Andromeda didn’t care in the slightest for Ted. They weren’t even friends. She was perfectly fine letting Bella say whatever she pleased about him.

_Right? ___


	9. Sirius Black: The Marauders

Friday 8 October, 1971

“Wanna go do something?” James asked the three other boys sitting around their dorm.

“What, like cause some trouble?” Sirius asked with a grin.

“Pranking Slytherin’s is always fun,” James smirked.

“I’m in. Pete? Lupin?” 

“Yeah, sounds fun. But I am not taking the blame if we get caught.” Peter said, then adding a muttered, “Again,” under his breath.  
“Fair enough, sorry for that Peety Boy,” James said.

Peter scowled at James, hating the nickname. 

“Remus?” James asked. “Want to join?”

“Ah, I think I’ll pass.”

“Worth a shot. So what shall we do? Hexes? Or what about planting a dungbomb in Snape’s dorm?”

“Do you even have a dungbomb?” Sirius asked his friend.

“Well no, but I do think I should get some. It’d be wicked, seeing Snape have one blown up in his face.”

“What are you even doing Remus?” Peter asked his friend who had chosen not to partake in the boy’s antics. 

“Our essay for Transfiguration. You know, the one you three haven’t even started, it’s due Monday.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty there Lupin. I know you only started it today.”

“Better than waiting till Sunday night Black.”

“Who said I was waiting until Sunday?”

“Please, when have you ever been responsible for anything? The only reason you get anything done is because you have James breathing down your neck.”

“Boys,” James interrupted. “Let’s be nice now. We’ll leave you alone, Remus. Sirius, Pete, let’s be going.”

“You two go ahead,” Sirius replied. “I’m going to stay here and work on my essay.”

“Ah, alright then, suit yourself.” James said.

“Don’t kill each other while we’re gone,” Peter added as the two walked out the door.

After James and Peter left, Siris walked over and plopped down next to Lupin. Lupin had been getting along with the boys better ever since that morning in the hospital wing, he even gave James and Peter the privilege of being called by first names. But even though they were trying to be friends, if for nothing but their own sanity considering they would have to live together for the next seven years, Sirius and Lupin could not seem to get along. They were like fire and ice it seemed. Sometimes, they would laugh and joke around, getting along great. Other times it took every bit of self restraint Sirius had not to hex the boy into next week.

“So,” Lupin drawled. “You’re going to work on your essay?”

“Yep. That’s the plan.”

“Fine, but don’t bother me. I do actually need to get this done.”

“Merlin, why do you care so much?”

“We don’t all have a “sacred” last name to fall back on, Black. Some of us actually have to work to get places in life.”

That shut Sirius up. Lupin was right, he did have his name to fall back on, but it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows how he was sure the other boy imagined it. Sirius’s parents hadn’t said a word to him since the sorting. It was just silence from everyone, no letters from Reggie, no howlers from Walburga, no mocking comments from the girls, nothing. At this point, he would have rather just been screamed at, he’d have taken another of Walburga’s beatings for someone to say something to him.

Sirius made his way over to his own side of the room, and got his materials to start on his essay. He might have only stayed back to prove a point, but getting work done wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he had thought about what Lupin had said about James being the only reason Sirius got anything done and he didn’t want that to be true. 

He laid everything across his bed before starting on his essay, ten inches explaining the Transfiguration alphabet. It was easy enough, but Merlin was it tedious.

Work like that essay were reasons that Sirius didn’t like to do his work. He didn’t mind learning, he really didn’t, but he hated busy work. 

He started on his writing, getting about half done before realizing how sloppily his writing had become. Handwriting was something Sirius had been taught to pride himself on from a young age, and he wouldn’t stoop down to the lows of sub-par penmanship. 

Deciding that the work was unsalvageable, he reached over to his bedside table where his wand was siting, pulled it out and muttered, “Evanesco,” erasing his writing.

Lupin, who Sirius hadn’t realized had been paying attention, turned to him and asked, “What was that?”

“The spell? Just a vanishing charm. Didn’t like my work, wanted to start it again.”  
“Where did you learn that? I know we haven’t done anything that advanced in class.”

“Yeah, it’s a fifth year spell. My cousin taught me one year, I split a cup of my mother’s ink and had to clean it before she saw.”

“You just did a fifth year spell?” Lupin asked, staring at Sirius in disbelief.

“Why’s it so hard to believe? You think I’m thick or something?”

“No. It’s just that you have the most mediocre marks in our year and you're telling me that you can do fifth year spells?”

“Yeah. The work we get is boring, I’m good with wand-work, not essays.”

“Huh. Ya' know if you put the slightest bit of effort into classwork you’d probably be one of the top of our class.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius had never thought about being top of his class. He wasn’t the best at anything, that just wasn’t how it worked. Regulus was the better son in every aspect, Andromeda was the most proper, the best at being a Black, Narcissa was sweetest, and Bellatrix was the fiercest. Sirius was just the disappointment. 

Maybe he could have school. Maybe Lupin was right, if he put a little more effort into things he would be the best of his class.

Sirius didn’t know it at the time, but years later he would look back to that conversation as the moment he started wanting to be the best Sirius, and not the best Black. It was the first time that he realized there were opinions that mattered more to him than those of his family's. 

“Imagine all you could do with that spell,” Lupin said, breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean?”

“You guys were looking for a way to mess with Slytherins? Why don’t you, I don’t know, just vanish their things? Imagine the chaos if the Slytherins woke up tomorrow to find all of their robes missing?”

“Yeah, but how would we get into their dorms?”

Lupin rolled his eyes at Sirius, “The password is “pureblood”. Everyone knows that.”  
“Oh. Um can you, well, I mean can you um-”

“I can go inside, if that’s what you mean. The students are only allowed to dictate the password, not who's allowed in.”

“Oh. Well, uh, good.”

“Yeah, good.”

“It’s a really good idea. Vanishing their robes. You’ve got to come with us though, I mean we can’t have the mastermind staying here doing homework.”

Lupin let out a small grin, “No, we can’t have that, can we?”

“We should go find James,” Sirius said, getting up from his bed and throwing his robes on over his shoulders.

“You go, I’ll wait here.”

“Nope, you're coming.” Sirius said, when Lupin didn’t move he added, “Get up, I can wait all day.”

“Fine,” Lupin sighed, setting aside his parchment and slipping on his shoes. 

Sirius and Lupin headed out of the dorm, and went on their way to find James and Peter. Sirius didn’t actually have a clue where they were, but had made a fuss about Lupin coming so he figured he needed to find them.

As they made their way into the common room, Sirius spotted a group of first year girls.

“Marlene? Mary? Dorcas? Is that you?” Sirius asked, walking towards them.

“Ah, Sirius. What a delightful surprise,” Dorcas smiled.

“Doe, good to see you, as always.”

“Is that Remus behind you?” Marlene asked.

“Ever so observant, blondie. Lupin, why don’t you come say hi?”

“Um, hi,” Remus said, with little enthusiasm. 

“Where’s your little fireball today? Off consorting with Slytherins again, is she?” Sirius asked.

“We try, you know, we really do. We’ve been nothing but nice to her and she still only speaks to us when she’s fighting with her pet snake,” Mary said, a hint of annoyance to her voice.

“Maybe she just feels left out? You three are all rather close, she probably finds it hard to try and be a part of your special little group,” Remus said. 

Sirius got the feeling that he was not talking about Lily.

“We’re hardly a group, Remus,” Dorcas said gently, “We’ve barely know each other a month.”

“Have any of you seen James or Peter?” Sirius asked, changing the subject.

“We just ran into them a second ago. I think they were heading to the library, if you go now you can probably catch them,” Marlene said.

“Thanks blondie, forever my hero you are.”

“Good seeing you, we ought to be going,” Lupin said, being unusually polite. 

“Right, you too. We’ll talk later,” Said Mary.

“Bye!” Marlene and Dorcas shouted in unison. 

After they had left the common room and were into the halls, Sirius turned to say something to Lupin, and smacked straight into someone.

“Watch it!” A polished voice shouted.

As Sirius and the other person looked at each other to see who they’d just collided with, he was met with the face of none other than Bellatrix Black.

“Sirius?”

“Bella?”

The two stared at each other for a moment before she spoke up and said, “Well if it isn’t my dearest cousin. You know, you’ve caused quite the show back at home, left your poor parents to pick up the pieces of your newest antics.”

“You mean the sorting? You know I can’t control that.”

“Right, even if we were to pretend that was true, that isn’t the biggest issue. That,” she said, looking over to where Lupin was standing, “Is the biggest issue. Are you just dim-witted? Why on Earth would you want to fraternize with such filth?”  
“Back off, Bella. Say what you want about me, but my friends didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Friends? You would really call this half-blooded monstrosity your friend? Maybe your mother was right, you really mustn't be right in the head.” 

“That’s enough. Lupin?” Sirius turned to the boy. “Let’s go back to the common room.”

“Wow, the Gryffindor being a coward? Who would have guessed?” Bellatrix snapped. “You two are lucky I have places to be. It’s a shame I didn’t get to have a bit of fun with you.”

Bellatrix walked off leaving a mortified Sirius with an unreadable Lupin.

Sirius didn’t say anything. He didn’t move from the spot he was standing in. He just stood there and stared at Lupin. What was he supposed to say? His cousin had just called him a monstrosity and yet all he could think about was Lupin not protesting when he had referred to them as friends. 

It was probably just because he was scared, yes that must be it. It wasn’t like Lupin liked Sirius at all. Though he didn’t look like he was frightened in the slightest. It was as if that was just a normal encounter to have on a Friday afternoon. 

“So? You wanna talk?” Lupin asked.

“Here? In the middle of the corridor? Not really.”

“So that was?”

“My cousin, Bellatrix Black.”

“Why would your family care which house you were in? Are they all like that?”

“Bella’s a little intense. The rest are definitely more refined, at least my cousins are. My mother’s just like Bellatrix, we used to joke that Bella was her spitting image, the daughter she never had. All of the Black’s are perfect pureblood Slytherins, I guess they didn’t really appreciate me being a Gryffindor with a half-blood friend.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah, none of them have spoken to me since before we left for school.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry.”

“What for? You didn’t do anything. The lot of them suck anyways, screw the Blacks!”

“You want to go back? We’ll find James and Pete later.”

“Yeah. Sure, that sounds good.”

Lupin was quiet as the boys walked back to the common room, something Sirius greatly appreciated. James would have bombarded him with questions, asking him about his feelings, he was glad that James wasn’t there to worry about him.

“Lupin?” Sirius asked as they reached the portrait. 

“Yeah?”

“Promise you won’t mention that to James. He’ll just get worried and upset.”

“Ok, promise.”

“Thanks.”

“Yep.”

Lupin muttered the password to the picture of the Fat Lady hanging over the entrance to Gryffindor tower, and the two walked inside.

To Sirius’s delight, after walking in he saw James and Peter sitting on one of the velvety couches waiting for them. 

“Sirius! Remus! Over here!” Peter called out, as he saw the boys walk in.

“Heya guys,” Sirius said, as he sat next to James.

“Where’d you go?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” James added. “The girls told us you’d left, didn’t say where. You almost had me worried.”

“Merlin James,” Sirius huffed. “You worry far too much. The girls should have told you that we left to go find you lot.”

“Oh,” James breathed out. “Why? I thought you were staying to work on that essay?”

“We were but then Lupin had the most wonderful idea.”

“Oh?” James asked.

“Yeah, you tell him,” Sirius said.

“Well it wasn’t that great of an idea. And Sirius helped-”

“Hold on,” Peter cut in. “Sirius? Are you two friends or something now?”

“Yeah,” James added. “And weren’t you just calling him Lupin five seconds ago?”

“We’re friends now,” Lupin said. “No more last names. Besides, there’s too many Black’s at this school anyways and Sirius is far too different from any of them to share a name.”

Sirius smiled. Lupin, no Remus, was calling him his friend which was nice, but there was no way he knew the extent of what he had just said to Sirius. He couldn’t have known how much it meant to him to be told that he wasn’t his family. 

“Yeah, what Remus said,” Sirius said with a genuine smile. “Anyways, continue telling him your idea Remus.”

“Right. Well Sirius was using this vanishing spell on his parchment, and I was wondering if we could do something like that on a larger scale to the Slytherins. You know, vanish their robes or something.”

“That’s genius!” James exclaimed. 

“That’s what I said!” Sirius yelled.

“Quiet, you're going to get us under investigation. Especially after the amount of trouble that we seem to have gotten into in only a month, I think McGonagall has it out for us,” Peter said.

“You mean Minnie? No, we’re as close as this, she and I,” James said, crossing his fingers together.

Peter’s warning seemed to have come too late because when Sirius looked up from James, he saw a certain professor making her way towards them.

“Boys,” McGonagall greeted sternly. 

“Minnie!” James said, excitedly.

“Mr. Potter what have I told you about calling me that?”

“It’s what Madam Pomfrey calls you,” Remus added.

“Mr. Lupin. I would have thought higher than you than stooping down to the levels of these boys.”

“Minnie!” Sirius gasped, clutching his heart. “I’m offended. We are wonderful influences, I can’t fathom why you wouldn’t want Remus around us.”

“Right, Mr. Black. Wonderful influences, that’s funny.”

“Truly, we are!” 

“If you have to befriend one of these marauders, Mr. Lupin, I would suggest Mr. Pettigrew over there. He seems to be the most docile.”

“What did you just call us?” James asked.

“Marauders? It means that you're a group of troublemakers. Which is something that you three seem bent on becoming.” 

“Us four,” James said. “Like it or not Minnie, Remus is one of us now.”

Everyone, including Professor McGonagall turned to look at Remus, waiting for his response.

“Yep. What can I say Professor? I’m a marauder.”


End file.
